tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pitya Ivyr
Ivyr Saalira is a newer addition to ACME, but has always adored her work with animals, and helping others. She had many internships and volunteer opportunities with many zoos, clinics, stables, aquariums, and kennels. Biography Ivyr was born in Dublin, Ireland. When she was 4 her father was in a bad car accident and thus left 4 year-old Ivyr and her mother on their own. They stayed in Dublin for about a year... Where Ivyr took up singing and ballet. They swiftly moved to the US when Ivyr turned 6 years old. This was where Ivyr enrolled in a small private school. She learned quickly and at the age of 14-15 she began volunteer work with training all sorts of animals. She was great with any animal really. She could train horses, dogs, even dolphins. However, her true calling came with dogs. When she was 16 she really threw herself into her work. Working day in and day out trying to do her very best. As such when her mother passed due to a plane crash, she found herself accepted into ACME and found her calling working with the Canine Unit. She would never give up her role for anything. Currently she owns her own Saluki and Border Collie, along with a wolf-dog mix. She doesn't mind ACME much, but finds she prefers the dogs company over anything. She works in San Francisco, but keeps her distance from almost anyone. She will gladly help you despite her cold exterior. She is actually a super sweet girl but has that soft side hidden on the inside. She takes into consideration cultures and keeps an open mind. She loves music and singing - though she hasn't sung in front of people in a long time. Early Childhood Ivyr's younger years were not average. After her father died when she was 4 years old, her mother distanced herself. Not really paying attention to her while she tried to grow up. Ivyr learned how to care for herself at a young age. As such, she never really had time for friends... and no one really cared about the true her. Part of her live as a young girl was her being a singer. A very popular singer at that... though it wasn't her favorite thing to have herself be known for. She ended up moving about a year after her father died to California, USA. Teen Years Ivyr's teen years were her trying to find herself. It was around when she turned 15 that her mother finally started coming out of the grief spiral her father's death had placed her in... only to die a few years later in a car accident when she and Ivyr had gone up to enjoy mother daughter time in the snow. Ivyr hadn't been popular nor did she want friends, so instead all her teen years (and a bit before) she threw herself at volunteer work on training dogs, horses, and helping out at a zoo. After the accident, she was accepted into ACME and had become the Manager and head trainer of the ACME K-9 Unit at 19. It was around her second or third week at work when she was approached by Lucy and the two got along swimmingly well. A little before that she ended up running into Victorique and the two got along very well. As such, she considers these two girls family and should one get hurt she will go protective mom-mode/big sister mode on them. '''Hobbies: '''Singing, Dancing, Reading, working with her pack and animals '''Spirit Animal: '''The Deer '''Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Aspirations: '''Help ACME in every way she can, be useful and train more dogs, get to know some other coworkers without being shy all the time. '''Places wanting to visit: '''Africa, Nepal, Indonesia, Thailand, and Australia Related Pages *Player Characters *ACME Category:Characters Category:ACME